


Chest to Chest

by the_void_girl



Series: Broken Images [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_void_girl/pseuds/the_void_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Sam finally end up together, but can something so sweet come from so much guilt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chest to Chest

**Author's Note:**

> I have many things going on for me now. College is a bitch and psychiatrists are stupid. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy this latest installment of my ongoing Sam/Cas AU.
> 
> And for those who are reading my polaris, update will be there as soon as I write it!

“Your toes are cold.” Sam states, pulling his bedmate closer to him and nuzzling into his dark hair.

 

“If you hadn’t insisted I take my socks off, we wouldn’t be having this problem.” Cas said, shifting closer and looking up.

 

And suddenly, Sam is painfully aware that they shouldn’t be doing this, that Cas isn’t his.

“This is wrong.” He sighed, sinking further into the cocoon of sheets.

Cas kisses him on the neck and he puts a hand on Cas’ hip to pull him even closer, until they were flush against each other. He runs a hand through the silky, wild hair and takes a deep breath.

 

“This is so, so wrong.” He breathes.

 

“I know.” Cas sighs, his eyes closing and lips moving from Sam’s neck.

 

“I’ve wanted this for so long. You don’t even know how long.” Sam says again, placing his lips on Castiel’s forehead.

 

“Me too.” Is the simple reply, as Cas pulls Sam’s head down, and meets his lips in a kiss.

 

It’s sweet, tentative even, and it sends Sam’s senses spiraling. He knows Cas being in his bed isn’t a mistake. He sees the rightness, the beauty of it all. It is fireworks and a hallelujah chorus at the same time. It’s like the brightest flower opened up to him, and when they part its like the flower closes again.

 

“Stay the night?” Sam asks, too softly.

 

Cas nods, a small smile plays on his lips as they meet again for another soft kiss, legs entwining and hands joined.


End file.
